one random moment
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [#soratrobsession] In which their lives take unexpected turns. Yamato and Sora in 50 sentences—again.
1. part one

Another fic within 2 hours, I'm shook.

But, here, have the first part of a 50 sentences thingy I'm doing.

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

 **"one random moment"**

 _[post adventure series / In which their lives take unexpected turns. Yamato and Sora in 50 sentences—again.]_

* * *

 _#01 – Walking_

It doesn't quite hit him until today, the change they've gone through this last few years, because while before they'd have been walking through the park hand-in-hand, now they have a _little person_ in between—their three-year-old daughter.

 **.**

 _#02 – Waltz_

The only thing stopping Sora from laughing is the knowledge of their guests watching their every step, but it's hard to control her mirth so she hides her face in the crook of his neck, yet she still giggles softly against his skin and—Yamato keeps counting under his breath, one, two, three, one, two, three.

 **.**

 _#03 – Wishes_

It's silly, Yamato knows it's silly, this is the kind of thing little _kids_ do, but how can he refuse those bright blue eyes that look up at him in adoration and— _make a wish, Papa!_

 **.**

 _#04 – Wonder_

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had rejected me," she asks, but he simply shrugs and kisses her and effectively shuts her up, because, _hey_ , he would've never rejected her.

 **.**

 _#05 – Worry_

When she was younger, and knew her future was at Yamato's side, Sora always imagined that, of the two of them, she would be the worry-wart parent; only it's not like that and Yamato surpasses all expectations freaking out about pretty much everything when it comes to their little girl.

 **.**

 _#06 – Whimsy_

"Yamato, I just don't _think_ we should cater to her every whim."

 **.**

 _#07 – Waste/Wasteland_

So he wakes up in the middle of the night and promptly chooses to make the most of it, even when Sora feigns annoyance and tells him to go back to sleep; he doesn't and starts kissing the back of her neck, mumbling they shouldn't waste these little moments – not when they have two bundles of joy with the worst timing.

 **.**

 _#08 – Whiskey and Rum_

"Told you it was a bad idea to mix whiskey and rum," says Yamato, holding Sora's hair while she throws up whatever remains from her drinking the night before, not even trying to hide his amused smile and the little wince at the smell.

 **.**

 _#09 – War_

The baby food drips down her cheek as she turns to face her grinning husband; Sora resists the urge to roll her eyes because, _honestly_ , they're both over thirty and sometimes Yamato still behaves like a naughty _child_ , so she promptly points the wooden spoon in her hand at him, trying valiantly to ignore the giggling baby in his arms, and says, "this means war, Ishida."

 **.**

 _#10 – Weddings_

They're not the first ones in their group to marry, though he'd been the first one to propose; it's not for any particular reason other than they don't see the need to, until it occurs to him that _maybe_ they don't in lieu of waiting for their fourteenth anniversary.

 **.**

 _#11 – Birthday_

Sora huffs resignedly and pouts, making him smile, she urges him to lean closer and Yamato complies gladly, propping himself up on his elbow and bending over to kiss her; this would be the last of his birthdays they spend as a _couple_ , considering the growing bump in her belly, by this time next year they would be spending his birthday as a family.

 **.**

 _#12 – Blessing_

"Don't give me that look, Sora; you know pacifiers are a blessing in disguise."

 **.**

 _#13 – Bias_

"Her opinion doesn't _count_ , Ishida, she's your wife," says Taichi, scowling at the, according to him, unfairness of the matter.

 **.**

 _#14 – Burning_

Yamato pushes down the desperation when he sees the fever has not gone down; he tries valiantly to remain calm and collected but this situation worries him too much, it's ever more difficult when Haruko keeps asking why Mama is so sick and if it is her little brother the one to blame.

 **.**

 _#15 – Breathing_

Sora smiles as she watches him from the door, wondering just how long it would take Yamato to stop marveling at such a simple thing as their daughter breathing, but then, if he is anything like her, the answer might very well be never.

 **.**

 _#16 – Breaking_

The sound of shattering glass echoes within the walls of their home, Yamato catches the brief sight of Sora closing her eyes resignedly before turning his attention on their children, just in time to see them smile cutely and call out "oops" in stereo.

 **.**

 _#17 – Belief_

Yamato scowls and broods all the time their daughter is out with her very first boyfriend, on their very first date— _he complains about unworthy boys sniffing around and how it's ovious that daughters are nature's revenge on men—_ and Sora has to resist the urge to reply that _her_ father had said the same thing, way back when _they_ were dating and _he_ was doing the sniffing.

 **.**

 _#18 – Balloon_

Haruko watches as her Papa presents her with a red balloon, expecting her to take it, but she only smiles at him, in that special cute way of hers, and says, "but _Papa_ , I wanted the yellow one."

 **.**

 _#19 – Balcony_

Aki feels his right eyes twitching, he catches his mother trying to conceal her smile and it takes all of his will power not to growl, instead he focuses his eyes on the balcony, on his sister and her new boyfriend as they stand too damn close watching the sunset.

 **.**

 _#20 – Bane_

Sora grins discretely; ever since Haruko hit puberty, all boys became the bane of Yamato's existence.

 **.**

 _#21 – Quiet_

Aki picks at his food nervously; he doesn't like it when his parents argue, because when they do and can't resolve their differences right away, the silence that falls over their home is suffocating.

 **.**

 _#22 – Quirks_

"Hey, they won't inherit my quirks, I _have_ no quirks," says Yamato, trying to contain his blush as Sora laughs and then proceed to list all possible traits their— _until now imaginary_ —children will get from him.

 **.**

 _#23 – Question_

"Seagulls— _seagulls_ bring the babies to their mommies and daddies," is the answer Yamato gives his children, doing his utmost best to keep a straight face and ignore his giggling wife.

 **.**

 _#24 – Quarrel_

"We ought to stop fighting like this," says Sora, sounding breathless as she snuggles into his side; Yamato makes a small sound of agreement, his focus on the red bra hanging off the kitchen's counter.

 **.**

 _#25 – Quitting_

His words are muffled against her bare shoulder, a weak murmur wondering if he should just quit everything to be with her before letting the silence fall over them, but she pulls him tighter against her, hoping her silent gesture is enough to give him the strength to keep on.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

Unbeta'd. So, if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

 _ **#reviewsarewelcomed:)**_


	2. part two

Done! The thrilling conclusion! XD

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

 **"one random moment"**

 _[post adventure series / In which their lives take unexpected turns. Yamato and Sora in 50 sentences—again.]_

* * *

 _#26 – Jump_

Yamato tries his very best not to let his embarrassment show as he massages his twisted ankle, even as his precious children looks at him and say he's getting too _old_ to be jumping that high.

 **.**

 _#27 – Jester_

He should've seen it coming, since the moment Sora said he is too grumpy when he gets home from work, yet still, here he is, wiping paint off his face as he drily responds to her laugher, "oh, you, ever the jester."

 **.**

 _#28 – Jousting_

Sora doesn't understand the sudden need her children have to own a _horse_ —that's it, until she catches Yamato showing them an old movie about medieval times, and marveling them with stories of knights and chivalry.

 **.**

 _#29 – Jewel_

Sora has never been much of a jewels' fan, but as she looks at her engagement ring, she thinks this is one jewel she'll wear forever.

 **.**

 _#30 – Just_

Sora watches as her son barges into the kitchen, barreling against her as he waves her old book of The Chronicles of Narnia, exclaiming happily how he's going to be like King Edmund, The Just.

 **.**

 _#31 – Smirk_

Her son is a carbon copy of herself, they share most of the general structure of their faces so there's no doubt about it and—of _course_ , then he smirks and Sora can't help _but_ think he is his father's son.

 **.**

 _#32 – Sorrow_

It hurts, tremendously, to see her son suffering from his first heartache; Sora wants to soothe his sorrow but knows she can't, because if Aki is anything like Yamato— _like her_ —he'll need to understand what's happening to him _first_ before seeking his mother's comfort.

 **.**

 _#33 – Stupidity_

Alright, he supposes, _maybe_ , he kind of deserves the punch in the arm – especially after shooting down Sora's suggestion to let Taichi babysit their daughter by explaining that stupidity could be contagious.

.

 _#34 – Serenade_

Her teammates ask her every day if her boyfriend ever sings her serenades among silly giggles and hearts in their eyes, but Sora smiles and shakes her head, remaining silent because Yamato doesn't do _serenades_ , no—he sings to her in the privacy of his or her room, his mouth pressed against her as the lyrics leave him in soft whispers or his face buried in her hair to hide his burning cheeks.

 **.**

 _#35 – Sarcasm_

"Why, _yes_ , please do that again," says Sora, drawling the words and barely managing not to roll her eyes, but then she notices Yamato is actually smirking as he gets closer—she jumps back, yelping, "oh my God, Yamato, that was sarcasm!"

 **.**

 _#36 – Sordid_

"I can't believe you won't tell me all the sordid details about your sexual relationship, _Sora_ ," says Mimi, crossing her arms and looking as offended as she can while she pouts like a child, "I'm your best friend!"

 **.**

 _#37 – Soliloquy_

It is a rare sight, _this_ , or perhaps they simply do not remember any earlier episode, anything at all before this year, for their mother insists it is not something out of the blue—this, their father's continuous soliloquy.

 **.**

 _#38 – Sojourn_

"When is your next _sojourn_ to Mars, Papa?" says his little boy and all Yamato can think of is where he learned such a word.

 **.**

 _#39 – Share_

The hit is barely noticeable, yet he still cradles his hand against his chest and gives her a mighty wounded look, which Sora ignores – she's already told him she wouldn't share her ice-cream.

 **.**

 _#40 – Solitary_

"Well, this is how it'll be, _darling_ ," says Sora, putting heavy emphasis on the last word, "we do this my way, or you'll be playing _solitary_ for the rest of the month."

 **.**

 _#41 – Nowhere_

"And no," Sora snaps – eyes rolling, foot stomping down and tone with an edge of finality, "puppy-dog eyes will get you nowhere."

 **.**

 _#42 – Neutral_

Yamato finds it incredibly hard to keep up his neutral expression when Sora won't stop pouting and complaining about how it isn't fair that she's the one to end up gaining weight while he remains the same, especially when _he's_ the one getting the cravings during this pregnancy.

 **.**

 _#43 – Nuance_

The thing with Yamato is, to really understand him, all one had to do is learn his nuances and Sora knows them all – from the variation in timbre of his voice, to the very minute shift in his stance, and even the slight difference in his expressions.

 **.**

 _#44 – Near_

It suddenly hits him, as their shoulders brush and press tightly against each other with her every move, that he's never felt quite at home having someone this near to him.

 **.**

 _#45 – Natural_

"Being with you has always felt natural, as if… it's always meant to be like this."

 **.**

 _#46 – Horizon_

"Oh, my _God_ ," says Haruko, exasperated and at her wits end, "you guys are my parents, yes, _and I love you_ , but you have to let me broaden my horizons!"

 **.**

 _#47 – Valiant_

Their little girl makes such a valiant effort to hold back her anger upon seeing her wrecked toys that it takes literally all their effort not to gather her in their arms, because _goddammit_ she looks too cute!

 **.**

 _#48 – Virtuous_

"Yes, Sora, our daughter will be the paragon of virtue because she's going to join a monastery, and definitely spend her teens _not chasing_ after boys."

 **.**

 _#49 – Victory_

Yamato thinks, as he grabs her wrists and smirks playfully at her, he'll not let her have this victory tonight, no—but then Sora smirks, rare and slow and so very tempting, whispering promises that leave him breathless.

 **.**

 _#50 – Defeat_

And as he lets her push him onto the bed, as he watches her climb onto him—breasts swaying and hips grinding against his—Yamato thinks defeat has never felt better.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Keep in mind, I don't have a beta :'D.

 _ **#reviewsarewelcomed!**_


End file.
